Alternate beginning to the Blood Captain
by HunterBinx333
Summary: This is an alternate beginning of the Blood Captain. On Grace,Lorcan,and Shanti's way up the mountain to the Sanctuary. I'm sorry,I'm not very good at summaries. Rated K because I want to.
1. Chapter 1

Grace,Lorcan and,Shanti trudged up the mountain to the Sanctuary. Everything was going pretty smooth until they reached the ledge. They had been climbing for hours and had decided to take a short break on a ledge. They heard a rustling sound behind them and saw a few rocks fall. Grace looked above them and saw a person shed never wanted to see again. He had tried to kill her once already and failed but only because the Captain and Lorcan had intervened. She barely held her scream in her throat and grabbed Lorcan's hand. He seemed to notice that something was wrong. " What is it?" he asked quietly. "Sidorio is on the ledge above us and he's trying to climb down. What should we do?"Grace whispered. She was nearly hypervenalating now. "Stay calm,we need to keep our heads. Do you know how to wield one of these?"Lorcan asked,holding his sword out to her. "Yes,but why? Wait,do you want me to fight Sidorio?"Grace asked. "I'm afraid you must. I can't see and Shanti doesn't know how to use it. I have a plan. Shanti will hurry to the Sanctuary to get help and I will stay here to help you with Sidorio. Please don't fight me with this,"Lorcan explained. Grace sighed and said,"Alright." A second later,Sidorio stood before them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well,look who it is. Surprized to see me?" Sidorio asked. Grace stood up and said,"No acctually. You should really be more quiet when climbing down a mountain." While Grace said this,Lorcan told Shanti to go ahead and get help from the Sanctuary. At first she protested,but when Lorcan said that Sidorio would kill her,she went to get help. Sidorio stalked closer to Grace and she held Lorcan's sword in front of her. "So,you're the one that is going to face me then. Now,that's insulting. Not going to do it yourself? Well,dinner is going to come earlier than I thought." Lorcan looked like he was about to face Sidorio himself for a second but then he remembered that Grace had taken a classes or classes on swordfighting at the pirate academy. Sidorio came closer to Grace than comfort so she did the thing that any sane person with a sword would do; she stabbed him. He cried out and backed up. "You're going to regret that,"the rouge vampirate said before pouncing on her. She yelped as she was pushed to the ground. It became hard to breath with Sidorio's weight on top of her. The vampirate pushed back her hair. Grace looked for the sword,which had skittered about five feet to her stumbled toward it. Grace was pulled out of her thoughts by a burning in her neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Grace gasped as Sidorio drained blood from her body. She tried to concentrait on Lorcan. He had reached the sword and was about to stab Sidorio. 'Please hurry,'Grace thought. She saw the sword go through Sidorio and felt him pull away from her. She saw and felt Lorcan pull her to him. "Grace,are you alright?" he asked urgently. "I-I can't,ngh,he was able to,ngh,drain me just a bit,"she responded. Luckily,Lorcan knew that Sidorio had drained her more than a bit. Unluckily, Sidorio was getting back up. He was about to attack again,but he was pulled back to the ground by a net. "Are you two alright?" someone asked. The person,or people came down and were able to sedate Sidorio. They took Grace from Lorcan and took her up to the Sanctuary,saying that she needed immediate medical attention. She had passed out from bloodloss at this point. They led Lorcan up to the Sanctuary,which took a bit longer but they got there eventually. Mosh Zu Kamal wanted to see hin immediatly. "Hello,Lorcan. So,you have damaged your sight. This can be easily repaired. Give me a few minutes and I shall whip up a potion for you,"Mosh Zu informed him. Sure enough,a few minutes later,Lorcan could see again. The potion had tasted like dog poop but it had worked. "If you don't mind me asking,what has become of Grace?" Lorcan asked. "Oh,she is in a room just down the just woke up actually. She is asking where you are as ,I will show you the way,"Mosh Zu told Lorcan.

(I know,I make Mosh Zu sound like a hippi)


End file.
